


Wilbur's cold, but he'll be okay // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, no beta reads because yes, winter go brrrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Wilbur is just really, really cold. Both physically and metaphorically.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Wilbur's cold, but he'll be okay // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine techno lives in the uk okay.

Wilbur’s in his office, doing some mcc practice with Phil, Tommy and Techno. They haven’t been teamed again, of course, but it’s nice to just stream with them occasionally. Everyone’s having a grand old time. Everyone... except Wilbur.  
See, the funny thing about Wilbur’s office is that the heating system is rubbish, breaking all the time for no good reason. Sadly, today is one of those days where it’s broken.  
Which wouldn’t be a problem, of course, if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s mid-December and it’s freezing out. And the whole, “I’m so cold,” bit isn’t exactly just a bit. No, Wilbur is extremely cold, both literally and metaphorically.  
So here he is, shivering in a coat in front of fifty thousand people plus his three best friends, trying his damndest to entertain the masses.  
“-WILBUR!” Tommy screams as Will gets shot by Techno in the dodgebolt arena. “Oh, come on big man, what’re you doing?”  
“Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.” Wilbur mumbles.  
“You alright Will?” Phil asks.  
“Yeah, just cold. It’s freezing out here.”  
“Will, I’m watching your stream. How in the bloody hell are you wearing a coat inside AND shivering!?” Will chuckles from Tommy’s remark.  
“I dunno, I’m just really cold.”  
“Just be warm, nerd.” Techno says.  
“It’s not that easy, you moron."  
“Please explain for me, Mr. Will-i-am Soot.”  
“William, and no.  
“Meerp.”  
“You are really fuckin’ stupid, you know that Techno?” Tommy says.  
“Meeeeerp.”  
The conversation warms Wilbur’s heart, but it certainly doesn’t warm his office. Wilbur hates how cold he is. Wilbur hates how tired he is. Wilbur hates the feeling that thousands of people are watching, laughing at him shiver. Wilbur hates all of it. He just wants to go home and lay in bed.  
“Yeah, I think it’s about time I wrap up stream.” Wilbur starts. Phil, Techno, and Tommy protest, but Wilbur deafens them and completes his outro. After he ends stream, Will leaves his office and goes out into the cold.

It’s only a fifteen minute walk, but by the time Wilbur’s home he’s freezing, wet, and can feel a cold coming on. He immediately hops into bed, still wearing his coat and hat. He covers himself in three blankets, then checks his phone. There’s several texts from the other three.  
_Phil: Will you alright mate?  
Wilbur: yeah I was just cold  
Tommy: You sure? You Left in such a Hurry  
Wilbur: stream had gone on for quite a while at that point anyway and I didn’t feel like having a six hour stream  
Techno: Imagine not streaming for six hours. Cringe.  
Wilbur: you cannot talk techno  
Techno: Shut up  
Tommy: Alright, big Man. Take care.  
Wilbur: bye _

Just as Wilbur is about to turn off his phone, he gets one more message. But this time, it’s a private dm.

_Techno: You’re really just cold?  
Wilbur: yes  
Techno: You know you can talk to me right? Just because I act like a heartless robot doesn’t mean I am one  
Wilbur: …  
Wilbur: I was just feeling really anxious and I just wanted out of there. I just wanted to go home is all  
Techno: I see.  
Wilbur: you said I could talk to you!  
Techno: Just imagine me giving you a hug right now.  
Wilbur: kinda weirdchamp  
Techno: fine, I’ll imagine it for you  
Wilbur: wait what’s that supposed to mean _  
*Techno's message was deleted* _Wilbur: why’d you delete that message techno  
Wilbur: techno  
Wilbur: techno  
Wilbur: YOU’RE THE WORST _

Wilbur woke up to someone ringing his doorbell. It’s too cold. He doesn’t want to get up. Wilbur buries himself under the covers, but the ringing continues. After a few minutes he begrudgingly gets up and heads downstairs to the front door. He opens it to see… Techno? Why the hell is he there?  
“Surpriiiiiiise.” the pink-haired man says sarcastically.  
“Techno? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?”  
“Well, I’d think you’d invite me in first. Steep me some tea, maybe bake some cooki-”  
“Just. Why are you here. And can you close the door, you’re letting in the cold.” Techno sighs at Wilbur’s obvious annoyance.  
“Fine, here.” Techno hands Will a box. He opens it, to find some potato cakes and hot chocolate packages. He then gives Wilbur some gloves. “You said you were cold, so-” Techno doesn’t get to finish before Wilbur pulls him into a hug. Techno is taken aback at first, but then returns the hug.  
“Thanks, Techno. For coming all this way.”  
“No problem.”  
Wilbur doesn’t feel too cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> aight. this was rushed and kinda shit, but so is everything else I've posted on here /hj
> 
> anyways this was for the thirty day writing challenge by @gamerboy80ed on twitter, with the prompt being platonic love.
> 
> my twitter is @burningcrackers if you wanna follow me I guess.


End file.
